


Picking Up Trash

by xanderixion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, College Student Oikawa, Drinking, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Older Iwaizumi, Pining, Romance, editor iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderixion/pseuds/xanderixion
Summary: Iwaizumi, an editor from a famous magazine who just moved in to new apartment complex because his girlfriend keep complaining about his old apartment being too small. Then Oikawa Tooru happens and changes his life forever.(Additional tags and characters will be updated every chapter)





	1. New Neighborhood

“Thanks for the tip,  Iwaizumi-san !” said one of the worker before leaving the room that have been filled with boxes, told his friend to wait a bit.

“Sure. Split it equally, okay?” the spiky head escorted the other two men out and patted one of their shoulder, “thanks for today. Good job!”

“Sure, we should head back now. Bye  Iwaizumi-san !”

“Yeah, take care!”

The workers then bowed, walked away, and disappeared behind the elevator. The called  _ Iwaizumi-san _ went back into his apartment and just stood in the hallway to watch the messy room in front of him.

He could smell the fresh paint and new house. He literally painted the whole house with a white paint before he moved all of his stuff there. Apparently, the previous tenant liked eccentric things and left the walls with polka dot red and orange when  Iwaizumi came to check the house last time. He just wanted his house to be as minimalist as it could, so there’s nothing like troublesome to repaint the whole house for  Iwaizumi .

Iwaizumi sighed, closed the door behind him, and started to place his stuff one by one, box by box. The sofa was already on its place, so he started with his appliance stuffs, his pan, glasses, plates, and all, carefully moved to the other room. After the appliances done, he moved to his bedroom, and just cleaned up all the room from remaining dust. It took enough time for  Iwaizumi to be done, because the sun was already set for like an hour ago without him noticing.

The new apartment was not that wide, but not that small either. It had a minimalist design but still have a fancy touch here and there after  Iwaizumi did his preference layout. He sighed in proud for what he’d done. The tiredness kicked right after he decided to throw himself at the new sofa he bought just a few months earlier. He grunted and flexed his sore muscles.

Turned out, his muscles were not the only thing protested. Because his stomach growled like it haven’t been feed for days. Well, it’s not really wrong either though, because he’d been eating carelessly for a few days now. He could cook, but he’s just too lazy to do that right now. He hadn’t done groceries anyways.

Iwaizumi then decided to just eat out and maybe stopped by the groceries store if it’s not too late. Not far after he walked out of his apartment complex, some delicious smell caught by  Iwaizumi ’s nose.  _ Ramen _ , he guessed.

“ _ Irasshai _ !” a voice welcomed  Iwaizumi right after he opened the stall’s door.  Iwaizumi smiled a bit. It’s been a long time since  Iwaizumi eat out alone like this. This kind of mood was refreshing to him. He then sat on the empty seat of the high bar table.

“One _miso_ _ramen_ , please,” he said to the cook in front of him. Confirmed by the cook, he then scrolled down his instagram account, waiting. It didn’t take more than ten minutes to smell the delicious ramen for his own. Then he whispered for himself _‘_ _itadakimasu_ _’_ before ate his bowl of happiness. He felt so grateful that Daichi-san gave him a day off knowing he’s moving into his new place today. He owed drinks to his boss next time they meet again.

“What should I do then? If he knows, I’m totally dead,” a tenor voice distracted  Iwaizumi from eating.

“Just  fyi ,  Rin ’s such a leaking ass. I’m quite sure he already told  Kurokawa about this. Why you still together with that dick, anyway? I got this bad feeling from the first time I saw him.”

“ Wh \- Seriously,  Kou . I can’t break up with him just like that!”

“You can if you want,  Tooru .”

Iwaizumi can’t help but peeked at the noisy table across the room. He could see two fine man who’s outstanding enough just to sit there. How they dressed was so trendy. Eventhough he could only see one of the guy ‘s face, the silver haired one, he could assume that the other guy was just as outstanding as the other. The one back-to-back with  Iwaizumi had these sturdy but slim shoulder. They looked like talking about something serious. But seriously, this  Kurokawa they talked about sounded like an aggressive one.

“I kind of still have feelings for him,” now that sturdy back slouched, showing its weakness.

“You sure? It’s not like I don’t wanna see your happiness or something. But, think about it, are you sure you happy while everything he did only made you uneasy and anxious like this?”

“...” the guy didn’t reply.

“You tell me if you’re fine the way it is and I leave you alone, ain't gonna bother make you think twice.”

Iwaizumi nodded a bit, agreed with what silver haired guy just said. The point of a relationship is the happiness of both side. Well, it’s not like he eavesdropped or something. Because one way or another, he could still hear them clearly from where he sat. Even after that,  Iwaizumi could still hear the brunette sighed.

“Alright. I’ll think about it, okay? Thanks for everything you’ve done for me,  Kou ,” he said.

“You know I will. But you gonna promise me that you’ll tell everything to me. No more secrets?”

Iwaizumi couldn’t believe he just heard a real life _drama_. It’s not an usual event he could stumble on. But he quite sure that the silver haired guy knew exactly what to say and what to do at moments like that. That’s a pretty decent ability for a guy. He admitted that this kind of event was a real entertainment for him. He’s even curious of the continuation of the story. But, no. He didn’t have that much free time. The piling work he had back home couldn’t do their self.

After he’s done with his _miso_ _ramen_ , he immediately paid and asked about the nearest groceries store to the cook. Turned out it was only two blocks away from where Iwaizumi was. He kind of liked his new neighborhood because everything was so close by. He couldn’t wait to show the new place to his girlfriend.

Iwaizumi filled his cart with some vegetables, meat, cheese,  tofus , and other things quickly when he reached the almost closed groceries store. He’s ready to pay everything when his phone rang.

“Lisa? What’s wrong?” he asked someone at the other end of the phone while queuing.

_ “ _ _ Hajime _ _! You done moving in?”  _ said the person on the phone.

“I did. You don’t have to come over. You must be tired.”

_ “Yes, I am. Oh, God. Thank you so much for your understanding, babe. I’ll sleep first, then. Talk to you later?” _ the voice still sounded energetic even though the owner said that she’s tired.

“Yeah. Love you, babe.”

_ “Love you too.” _

The phone ended just like that.  Iwaizumi sighed. He started to think that he might also need that silver haired guy from earlier to hear his story.

The wow thing was it must be fate that this silver haired guys was actually come out from the next door apartment. They guy even smiled at  Iwaizumi . As a good part of the society, he smiled back as he saw the guy walked away after he talked a bit with someone inside the apartment. So, he’s not the owner of the next door apartment,  Iwaizumi assumed. 

After that, a brunette head peeked from behind the apartment door and startled  Iwaizumi .

“Are you my new neighbor? Oh! I’m so excited!”  Iwaizumi just stood there, still a bit startled, didn’t really know what to say.

“Uh… Um, Hi. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime. I just moved in this afternoon,” he finally said to the smiling head that slowly showing his tall, well build body. Iwaizumi offered his hand for a handshake after he bowed a bit. He’s still staring at how the face and the body of his new neighbor gave these perfect handsome aura caught by Iwaizumi’s sense.

“Don’t be too formal, Iwa-chan! I’m Oikawa Tooru, nice to meet you!”

“Eh, what? Who’s  Iwa-chan ?”

Oikawa Tooru smiled widely.

* * *

tbc  
  


* * *

 


	2. Hero of the Day

Iwaizumi Hajime, a decent handsome man with spiky black hair, muscular body, and sharp eyes that could pierce into everyone’s heart, currently working as an editor at the XXX Magazines. The guy who dedicatedly aim the manager position so that his girlfriend agreed to get married to him, whose the time of working is three times bigger than his sleeping time but still looking as fit as your personal workout trainer, just got home from the ramen shop.

Oh, yeah, he met the neighbor earlier, Oikawa Tooru. A really eccentric guy, he thought. But he didn’t seem to mean any harm to him or his night sleep, so he didn’t really care. The only thing on his mind right now was to just toss his groceries shopping to the kitchen counter and slam himself to bed.

This day was a bit odd. Not a bad odd, an amusing one instead. The ramen shop drama was the entertainment he needed for the night. Somehow it's lightened up his mood again, remembering that. He could just remember the drama and not his girlfriend. A really nice distraction.

After took a bath, he then walked towards the love of his life, his bed, and jump into it immediately. He moaned a bit, enjoying the fluffiness of his love.

Iwaizumi was just taking his phone from the small table beside his bed when he heard noises from the next door neighbor. He’s not really sure if it’s coming from Oikawa’s flat or his other neighbor. But clearly, there was a quarrel going on right there. Because he could hear yells and loud bangs which  were very annoying to his sleepy ass. But, today was a bit more tiring for him to just interrupt the drama next door, so not so long after that, he already fell asleep.

.

.

.

Morning in a new apartment sure had these peculiar vibes to everyone including Iwaizumi. The sun rays took turns to shyly peek from behind the curtain. His new wide room made the man had to convince himself where he was. He took a moment to gather up his consciousness and then walked out of the bed and went to the bathroom to do his morning routine.

He used to run a lot in the morning, but his current schedule only allowed him to run for like once to twice a week, which  was on weekend. Just like this morning, his schedule told him to hurry up and went to work because it’s his premier to be his boss’ assistant. The meeting will be started at eight o’clock when it’s only half to it right now. To be honest, he should be at his office around now or he’s dead. But he already estimated this, because his new apartment  was located not far from work, he only needed to sprint for seven minutes straight and he’s ready to go. Praise for himself, it’s a really strategic place to live.

Iwaizumi ran a bit downstairs since the elevator was taking too long-he thought, and bumped into his neighbor just like that with a loud bang. They both fell on the floor instantly.

“Oucchhh!” Iwaizumi could hear a whine. With his eyes closed, after-shock, he didn’t really know who the hell was that.

“Oh, God. I’m so sorry!” He said right after he opened his eyes and locked them at his neighbor’s. He’s not quite sure if it’s just him or the sun ray  was actually made a really beautiful effect around his neighbor. The guy looked like he just fell from heaven. Those fluffy hair and long lashes  reflected the shine of the sun. He’s grateful that his apartment had an open air stair.

“Ah, good morning, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa Tooru said, with a smile on his face even though there’s still a bit of pain lingering on his face.

“Oikawa-kun, are you okay?”

“Oh, I’m totally fine. And stop calling me with the -kun. You don’t need to be that formal with me, okay? I’m still a college student,” he said before he stood up and took Iwaizumi’s thrown bag. Iwaizumi smiled.

“Fine then,” said Iwaizumi and then accepted Oikawa’s offer to help him stood back up. He could see bruises on Oikawa’s face immediately after they both stood up.

“Hei, you sure you’re okay? You had bruises,” Iwaizumi asked. He felt a bit responsible for what happened because it’s his fault that they bumped into each other. But, immediately after he asked, Oikawa’s actually covered his bruised cheek, didn’t want Iwaizumi to see them.

“Oh, it’s not because of the bump earlier. I accidentally smacked into my bookshelf yesterday. Haha,” that’s what the younger man replied, with a smile Iwaizumi’s quite sure that it’s a standard-fake-smile. But he didn’t really have time for this, he’s almost late.

“Um, if it’s true then, I’m gonna go first?” Iwaizumi then patted Oikawa’s shoulder.

“Oh, yeah! Have a safe trip!” said Oikawa with his hand waved at Iwaizumi before the older guy flashed and gone behind the stairs.

.

.

.

Iwaizumi gasped for air in front of the elevator. He could feel other people were making a hole on his back with their stare. He couldn’t be more careless and entered the opening elevator. But right before the elevator door closed, a loud voice called him.

“Iwaizumi!” the owner of the voice ran towards him. Good thing Iwaizumi had a really good reflect, he immediately stopped the door from closing.

“Sawamura-san!” the called Sawamura-san then jumped into Iwaizumi’s side, out of breath. “Wake up late?”

“Yeah, kinda. You’ve got everything ready? The inputs and presentation?” Sawamura peeked at his subordinate.

“Of course, chief. I can assure you this edition is not gonna disappoint anyone. I have a pretty high standard,” said the confident Iwaizumi. Sawamura smiled because he knew it’s the answer he wanted.

Waiting for the elevator to reach 25th floor  was quite a while for them. He could actually hear the annoying whisper and giggle voices behind his back. Well, of course, they’re in the same elevator with the well-known manager, the Sawamura Daichi. For his 32nd years of living in this world, Sawamura had a reputation, gorgeous face and body, and the aura of leadership. A ‘well-done’ age and reputation for settle down.

“Good, let’s see about that,” said the manager then put on and  got his suit done. Iwaizumi took a very deep breath before got out from the opening elevator with his boss. His heart beating so fast because this was one way he could do to prove to his boss that he’s worthy enough to be assistant manager. He’s ready.

The meeting ended at lunchtime. Iwaizumi got out from the meeting room the latest after everyone was gone and found his boss stood in front of the door, smiled.

“I knew you have the potential. But I don’t know you’re that good,” said the gorgeous boss, praising.

“Thank you, Sawamura-san. I learned so much from you,” Iwaizumi replied with a smile and then walked, following his boss. Sawamura laughed a bit after hearing Iwaizumi’s reply.

“Keep up the good work! I might recommend you to get a promotion before next year’s summer. Oh, and please tell Kindaichi that I want you to be my assistant for this and the next edition,” Sawamura winked at Iwaizumi. This  was something big for someone as workaholic as Iwaizumi. He even stopped and just stared at his boss.

“Sawamura-san, are you being serious right now?”

“You want me to joke instead?” he smiled with a raised eyebrow, “let’s have lunch. I wanna hear if there’s anything for next edition.”

“Of course, Sawamura-san!” Iwaizumi never been this happier for the past year and then walked with his boss to the cafeteria.

.

.

Iwaizumi laid his back on the soft mattress after a long day of work. He knew that his boss was a real leader they need for their office. Like, he had the perfect criteria for it, and always work beyond everyone’s expectation. He did think about his position. Because, as long as Sawamura was his boss, he will always be chasing Sawamura’s shadow. But well, Sawamura  was just that good. He didn’t even want him to stop being a good leader for them.

Thinking about something like this always  tired himself out. But, after a real long thought, when he almost close down his eyes, he could hear a loud bang from the apartment next door.

“The fuck…” Iwaizumi tried to just brush it off. It’s almost midnight and they’re still on it. But no matter how hard Iwaizumi tried, the loud noises became worse and worse, and he’s sure it’s not Oikawa Tooru’s voice. At the point he could actually hear a broken glass, he started to get worried. Questions started to pop out from his mind, like if his neighbor’s actually okay or what the fuck was the noises or could he actually interfere.

_ Holy shit _ . His neighbor  was still a kid and he didn’t wanna be the person who felt the most guilty if something’s really happening to him.

Iwaizumi grunted, got up, and sat at the edge of his bed, frustrated.

“Get a hold of yourself, Hajime,” he said. After that, he didn’t even realize that he already walked on to his neighbor’s door with a thick book in his hand.

Iwaizumi Hajime: unmarried, tonight he will be doing something heroic for once in his life for the sake of his good night sleep. After gathered his souls, he started to knock. The first knock, there’s no response. The noises still  went on as if no one else listening. Second knock, the noises stopped. Iwaizumi could hear stomps. At the third knock attempt, a guy appeared from behind the door. He’s a bit taller but was not that much from Iwaizumi. The guy looked like he just dipped himself from hell. Red and angry. Iwaizumi gulped a bit.

“Who the fuck are you?” said the guy, glaring at Iwaizumi.

“I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, next door resident. Is Oikawa there? I wanna give back his book I borrowed,” he said, calm and confident. The guy didn’t stop glaring at him, he even scanned Iwaizumi from head to toe.

The guy then went in, leaving Iwaizumi confused at the door.  _ Seriously? Now what? _

Turned out, not long after that, the guy appeared again and leave the apartment just like that.  _ Rude _ , Iwaizumi thought.

“Ah, Iwa-chan? Is there anything I could help?” said his neighbor who finally decided to check on the door. Iwaizumi had already guessed, but he didn’t expect it to be this bad. The handsome face of Oikawa Tooru was a total mess. His eyes  were swollen and red, Iwaizumi could see a red trail from his nose, there were more bruises on his face, and his hair was so messy.    

“O-Oikawa?” He was so calm before this, because he didn’t really see anything. But now, he could feel his head was full of anger, “why don’t you call the police? This is too much!”

“Iwa-chan, thanks for your concern, but I’m-”

“I don’t wanna hear anything. Come on, let me help you. I insist,” Iwaizumi could see that his neighbor was a bit startled when he embraced the skinny but well-built body to hold on his shoulder and leading him in.

At a fast glance, Iwaizumi realized that the broken glass was a vase at Oikawa’s living room. He gritted his teeth in anger but said nothing, and  kept leading Oikawa to sit on his sofa.

“Who the hell was that? How could he do this to you?” Iwaizumi didn’t even think that he’s actually stepping on someone else’s privacy. But whatever, he didn’t care anymore because he knew how helpless was the boy in front of him.

“He’s no one,” the hazel-eyed boy replied.

“Alright, then I’ll call the police. He’s still no one?” Iwaizumi  held Oikawa’s shoulder and pierced into him with firm eyes. Now, it’s Oikawa’s turn to sigh.

“He’s my boyfriend, Iwa-chan. Satisfied? Now you can be disgusted and get out of my house,” said the boy, he could hear a little bit of sadness from his voice.

“Like hell, I will!” Iwaizumi replied with something surprising. Even Iwaizumi surprised himself. But he knew that he wouldn’t leave the boy alone like this. Not on his watch. 

“Where did you put your first aid kit?”

Oikawa, still surprised, looking at Iwaizumi’s face as if he was searching for an answer to something he didn’t understand.

“Iwa-chan-”

“Please, let me help,” that, and Oikawa could feel his eyes start to water themselves when he finally told Iwaizumi where the first aid kit was.

Oikawa didn’t even say a word when Iwaizumi treated Oikawa’s wounds or when Iwaizumi  started to clean up the mess his boyfriend made and just stared at Iwaizumi’s broad back.

* * *

 

**to be continued**

* * *

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by holyverde.  
> It's finally school break, omg! Gonna get this done a bit quicker.


	3. Oikawa's Crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for minor violence and abusive boyfriend.

Iwaizumi sighed for God knows how many times over the abandoned feast in front of him. He and his girlfriend were supposed to have a dinner date tonight. He even made time to cook! But seemed like he had to be disappointed once more. How not? His girlfriend just gave him a short call a few minutes ago, told him that she couldn’t join him because of work and insisted that she would come tomorrow instead.

Iwaizumi felt a bit happy when his girlfriend offered to come tomorrow, yet he still couldn’t hide the disappointment tone in his voice when they said goodbyes. He knew that his girlfriend was busier than him because she’s a model. Don’t blame him though, because one way or another, he couldn’t help but noticed that they’re drifting apart and by today it’s already eaten their relationship. The sad thing, there’s nothing he could do about it.

He massaged his temple in frustration.

“What I’m gonna do with all this…” he sighed, kinda lost his appetite since a while ago. Just as he got up to put the food in the refrigerator--which he also didn’t know how because there’s too many, he could hear his doorbell rang. Did he just hear the ‘we wish you a Merry Christmas’?

He might know who the guest was and it confirmed after he opened the door.

“Iwa-chan! I made a black forest!”

Yup. Oikawa stood with a cake on his hand, face brighter than Iwaizumi’s future. Iwaizumi had to squint at the sight.

Right. The certain neighbor kinda clung to Iwaizumi more than he was before. Long story short, after Iwaizumi helped Oikawa to clean up the mess the other day, he immediately called the night off because he really needed to sleep that much. Even after Oikawa offered some tea or coffee or beers, Iwaizumi refused. But after that, Oikawa was totally clung to him.

Like, almost every day for the rest of the last two weeks, Oikawa brought something for Iwaizumi to eat at night. Even though he never stayed for eat them together. Or every time they crossed into each other, Oikawa would follow Iwaizumi as far as he could, talking about what he was doing today or what he got for lunch or how girls approached him at school.

It’s not like the boy was that annoying-he’s annoying, but Iwaizumi could still manage. Oikawa always came when he’s not really busy anyway, the boy’s never bothered him that much. Besides, Oikawa’s presence was kind of comforting in a weird way. Even though Iwaizumi admitted that he was often distracted by the beautiful face of his neighbor, he’s not tired of being distracted. So, he let the boy just the way he was.

Like now, he’s deep into the beauty of the hazel eyes and needed a moment to free himself from the grasp.

“Oh, Oikawa…”

“Hyahoo, Iwa-chan,” he smiled wide enough to made his eyes closed, “I’m going in~” That, and Oikawa barged into Iwaizumi’s living room without waiting for the owner to reply. Iwaizumi sighed and shook his head in disbelief. Although the latest boyfriend incident was just a week before, the behavior of barging and intruding into Iwaizumi’s flat was just as casual as if it were a long time habit. As a matter of fact, Iwaizumi almost made more spare keys for Oikawa to use. But after thought about it twice, he struck at the reality where he should actually give them to his girlfriend instead of Oikawa. He sighed.

“Iwa-chan, lend me a knife! You should taste my-” Oikawa stopped when he’s stepping into Iwaizumi’s kitchen. Iwaizumi walked into the living room and curiously checked if there’s something wrong that Oikawa stopped talking mid-time. As result, their eyes met as Oikawa’s head peeked from the kitchen. The boy’s eyebrows furrowed with cynical glare and a pout on his mouth.

“What?” he threw himself at the sofa, acted as if he didn’t really care. The truth was, _that was a really cute face for fuck’s sake_ , he thought.

“Iwa-chan, seriously? You’re having a feast without me?” When Iwaizumi turned his face to see the cute face again, he’s already gone. He could hear some silverware clinking though. Oikawa was already continued his search for the knife. Iwaizumi almost chuckled when he heard a smiling ‘here it is’ voice.

“What party?” he answered lazily.

“The weed party.”

“I don’t even smoke, dumbass.” Iwaizumi rubbed his nape as he got up, remembered that he needed to continue to put the untouched food into the fridge.

This new habit of them bantering occurred immediately on the next day as they met again because of the unfiltered mouth of Oikawa. But, Iwaizumi was not as that old-fashioned, he felt younger instead whenever they started to quarrel.

“Seriously, Iwa-chan! You know what I’m talking about!” Oikawa whined.

“Right,” Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa when he walked into the kitchen and suddenly questioning himself because he hadn’t ask Oikawa if he could actually help him eat the food.

“Oikawa, you eaten yet?”

“Oh, so now you’re only asking me to join in after I asked,” Oikawa put another pouting face.

“Well, you don’t have to if you don’t-”

“Of course I want to, I haven’t eaten! I was kidding, you boring old man!” It was gone right after though, just as Iwaizumi thought. Because he could still see his excited face appearing despite the pout.

“What did you just say?” Iwaizumi snapped as he sat down into the dining table for the second time that night, almost throw a fork to the annoying young man.

“Kidding, Iwa-chan! Kidding! Don’t kill me, please, I still wanna have kids!” Oikawa covered his face with his smooth hands.

“Dig in, then.” Iwaizumi started to fill his plate with foods. Oikawa smiled and sat down at the other side of the table. The small dining table made their knees touched a bit at first, but then they adjusted their space just right.

After the first bite, Iwaizumi could immediately hear a high pitched ‘yummmmmm’ from the boy.

“It’s so good Iwa-chan! Where did you get all these from?”

“I made them.” Iwaizumi then took the juicy yakiniku from his plate, the one Oikawa put for him earlier just right after he craved for it. Iwaizumi thought about how could Oikawa knew what he wanted to eat and still ate them anyway.

“You don’t have to lie, you know,” Oikawa said. He then whispered ‘itadakimasu’ and dig into the delicious looking mushroom soup.

“I’m not lying,” the spiky-haired guy replied.

“Whaaaaaaat? Seriously? You don’t seem the type though,”

“What type do you think I was anyway?”

“You have the taste of a grandpa, boring, hot-tempered, and going to the gym instead of drinking with friends at Tuesday nights. Oh God, this is such a _moe-gap_ now that I know you can cook!”

Iwaizumi didn’t understand why the younger guy was really excited to talk about his pathetic true side instead of talking about himself. But it’s these kinds of talk Iwaizumi enjoyed the most after all.

“What’s a _moe-gap_?” Iwaizumi shoved the second agedashi _tofu_ into his mouth and chewed it slowly.

“See? Grandpa! You’re not even denying any of my accusations!”

“We’re only 10 years apart, idiot.”

“That’s a lot of years you know.”

“Whatever.”

“But, seriously though, these are so good Iwa-chan! You should invite me more for free foods,”

Iwaizumi sighed because it only reminded him about his busy girlfriend. He knew it’s not the time to thought about what his mom said about marriage, but it bugged him a lot now when his relationship is at the edge of crisis.

“Yeah, right.” he smiled a bit as he swallowed the bitterness of the memory.

“Did my joke hurt you that much, Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi startled a bit at the question. He knew he’s not good at pretending, but damn it, he’s sharp, he thought. He realized that Oikawa looked at him with a slight of worry, that Oikawa actually never met his girlfriend even once and didn’t know what’s going on.

“No, it’s not,” Iwaizumi replied.

“Then…?”

“It’s nothing, let’s just eat the rest, you nosy kid.” Iwaizumi then smacked Oikawa’s forehead with his knuckle slightly. Oikawa got unusually silent, replied with a soft voice, almost a whisper ‘okay’, and then ate more of his food. Iwaizumi felt a bit guilty that he easily destroyed their mood. He peeked at Oikawa’s slumped shoulders. He didn’t really know how it worked, but the mood seemed to affect Oikawa too at this point, and he didn’t like it when he saw the younger man looked like that. _So out of character,_ he said to himself.

Iwaizumi sighed again.

“Damn it, Oikawa. Sorry about that, you into beers?”

“Yeah,” Oikawa nodded a bit whilst his curious eyes glued at Iwaizumi. Heard the reply, Iwaizumi then got up from his seat and headed to his refrigerator to pick up some beers.

“Here,” Iwaizumi threw the cold can of beer to Oikawa which eyes widened at the sudden movement. Luckily, Oikawa could catch the can beautifully.

“E-eh! Iwa-chan!!! That was dangerous! You should thank my great reflexes, you know!” Iwaizumi managed to see another pout from Oikawa. Instead of bully him, he smiled.

“Nice catch there, you do got reflexes.”

“Wh- did i just hear Iwa-chan complimenting me? Am I dead?”

And here they were, mood as bright as there’s nothing happened.

“Shut up, there’s still your cake to be done,” Iwaizumi said and then back to his seat and continued his remaining food.

“Oh, you’re right! I almost forgot about that! You want some Iwa-chan?” Oikawa almost stood up at the moment, but Iwaizumi’s hand gripped on Oikawa’s wrist, stopped him.

“You should finish your food first before do dessert, Oikawa,” he said flatly as their eyes met. Iwaizumi was sure he saw something glittering there, though he did not quite understand what was that either, because now he could see Oikawa smiled at him and sat back down.

“Yes mom,” Oikawa stuck out his tongue but still continue to eat anyways. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but affected with Oikawa’s smile and smiled himself.

So, shortly after they done with the food, Oikawa finally got up from his seat and cut two slices of the well-looking black forest he made. Iwaizumi liked Oikawa’s food he’d been delivering for him every night, but this is something else, he admitted. The cake was really soft and there’s just right amount of sugar, not too much, but still there as sweets. Iwaizumi normally didn’t eat sweets, but, this was tolerable. Delicious even.

“How is it?” Oikawa excitingly asked the older man about his masterpiece.

“I don’t really wanna make you fly to the seventh sky, but this shit’s really good you know,” Iwaizumi replied as he took another bite to Oikawa’s black forest.

“Hahaha, you’re so funny whenever you curse, Iwa-chan! And, thanks! I know I’m very talented in almost everything, you shouldn’t be that surpris- Ow! Iwa-chan! Hurts!” Oikawa whimpered after a flick of index finger went onto his forehead once more.

Iwaizumi knew that the part of Oikawa which he flicked with his forehead, but he swore he could see Oikawa’s face redden.

.

.

They sat on the couch for some beers and talk after dinner. The disappointment Iwaizumi felt earlier still there though. He’s glad he invited Oikawa to join him because now he had his distractions and well, at least Iwaizumi’s food was not wasted at the end. They talked about so many things, surprisingly.

They talked about how they both played volleyball, how Oikawa was a setter and Iwaizumi was a spiker. How Iwaizumi still played sometimes if he had times and asked Oikawa if he wanted to join him. How the younger man excitedly accepted the offer and exchanged their schedule just to see when they could play together. Or how they both liked UVERworld, one hell of J-rock band. As the result too, now Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa liked milk bread as much as he liked _agedashi tofu_. They even bickered in the middle of talking and Iwaizumi made Oikawa chugged half of the beer in one go. This was their first time to sit and talk after two weeks of knowing each other.

Until Iwaizumi remembered something that he should really be asking by now. He hesitated a bit before threw the question.

“How is it with your boyfriend?”

Oikawa a little bit surprised by the question, but then his eyes sadden. Iwaizumi almost immediately regretted his question. But, not long after, the boy managed to answer it anyway.

“I don’t know. Shima-chan used to be so gentle, though.” Oikawa smiled and replied with a forced energetic voice. Iwaizumi was always called thick-faced by his friends, but somehow, he really understand that Oikawa’s smile was totally fake, and he hated it.

“I know it’s not a healthy relationship anymore, so, I just need to gut up and break up,” Oikawa answered the question seriously for once, “But I guess, I still need time to prepare myself.”

Iwaizumi couldn’t hold himself and ruffled Oikawa’s hair.

“Hey, take your time, okay? At least you already made up your mind.”

“Yeah, thanks, Iwa-chan.”

“If you need me, I’ll be right beside you, you know.”

“Awwww, that’s so romantic!”

At this point, Iwaizumi really wanted to eat those peach-colored cheeks of his neighbor as well as punch it.

“I mean literally, you shithead. I live next door.”

Oikawa smile couldn’t get any wider.

.

.

.

The next day, Iwaizumi could finally meet his girlfriend after two weeks long. Lisa Mashiro was a really busy workaholic woman. It’s not like Iwaizumi wasn’t one, but after all, Iwaizumi still cared about their relationship. He was the type to do all the jobs the night before just to make time for appointments. It’s what he could do best, at least. But, working as a model and newbie actress was not as flexible as editors. Lisa had to do photoshoots out of town and do interviews. Let alone castings. His girlfriend used to practice together at Hajime’s as they cuddled and laughed at Iwaizumi’s sucked performance.

All those memories were dashing through Iwaizumi’s head while he had dinner with his girlfriend tonight. It was supposed to be their third year anniversary yesterday. That’s why Iwaizumi made time to cook. But, the girl didn’t even remember about it.

“What? You cooked? I knew I should’ve come yesterday,” she whined. “On what occasion, anyway? I thought you rarely cook anymore, Hajime?” Iwaizumi walked her out to the edge of the road to catch taxi. It was 10 pm when he peeked at his watch.

“Well, yesterday was our third year anniversary,” he said calmly, wasn’t really hid the disappointment tone. The girlfriend got quiet after that and when he turned his face to look at her, she looked so shocked and Iwaizumi could see the glints of guilt in her eyes.

“Omg… Babe… I’m so so sorry…” she said, hand gripped on Iwaizumi’s sleeves. Iwaizumi just sighed and then smiled.

“It’s fine, I managed to eat them all at the end anyway,” he said, ruffling his girlfriend's hair.

“I’m really sorry. I forgot and I couldn’t leave my job yesterday…” Lisa looked down at her shoes, didn’t have the bravery to look Iwaizumi at the eyes.

“I said it’s fine. There, the taxi is here.” Iwaizumi then gave a small peck on Lisa’s lips. The girl hugged Iwaizumi and got into the taxi after said ‘sorry, see you later’ to Iwaizumi. He watched the car gone at the intersection in silence.

He stood still for a while there, just let the strong autumn wind blew his spiky hair. He was deep on his thoughts when someone bumped on his shoulder roughly.

“Hey, watch out!” he said to the man, but the bigger man seemed in a hurry and didn’t even bother to look back at Iwaizumi. He frowned in irritation but he already had so much in mind and decided to just let it be. He finally walked back and noticed that the man was also running into his apartment complex.

Iwaizumi didn’t know the guy, but he got these weird unsettled feelings crept up on his spine. Like a familiarity he didn’t understand. But after a long way upstairs, after he gave it a thought, he remembered something that shocked him more than he should.

It was Oikawa’s boyfriend.

And he looked furious.

 _This is bad._ He thought as he rushed to his story level which is on the 5th floor, and he could already hear distant noises and screams. He knew this was not his business and he shouldn’t be interfering but he didn’t give a fuck, because he already considered Oikawa as a friend.

So, he ran to Oikawa’s flat without hesitation and stopped in front of his door. He was about to barge in when a pretty silver-haired guy suddenly appeared from Oikawa’s door. With panic eyes, the guy clung into Iwaizumi as he stuttered.

“He-help!”

Iwaizumi gulped at the desperate sight of the guy and nodded.

“Where is Oikawa?”

“In-inside… Please, hurry!” He pulled Iwaizumi’s hand with his own shaking hands and led the way into the noisy house. He could once again hear glass shattering noises. When he finally arrived at Oikawa’s living room, he found something that he really didn’t wanna see:

The owner of the flat was lying down on the floor as he clutched his stomach while his boyfriend was _still_ kicking the crap out of Oikawa’s helpless body.

“What the fuck!” Iwaizumi could feel his face flushed red, feel the pulse throbbing on his head of anger. He immediately yanked the guy’s collar and punched him in the face as hard as he could. He didn’t even care if it would make him go to jail, because the guy deserved it.

Oikawa’s boyfriend thrown off to the floor, his eyes gleamed with anger too.

“Mind your own business, you fucker!” he screamed to Iwaizumi as he threw a punch back to Iwaizumi’s face. Iwaizumi could feel the sting on his cheek. The other guy kept on cursing on him. But, Iwaizumi just glared at him without saying anything back, instead, he walked closer to give the guy another punch. The guy fended off his fist for once. But with that, Iwaizumi who kinda learned jiu-jitsu basic at college could easily lock the guy’s body despite the bigger size so that the guy couldn’t make anymore move.

“Let me go you son of a bitch!” the guy screamed as he tried to let himself go.

“Shut the fuck up, I don’t fucking care. You better get out of here before I call the police.” Iwaizumi’s voice was very venomous, low and heavy, almost like a growl. His anger almost uncontained when the guy glared back at him. He gritted his teeth hard it hurt, but he didn’t care either.

“Fuck!” the guy finally gave up on resisting over him and scowls, “fine!”

Iwaizumi was hesitating at first, but there’s no time for this, what’s on his head was only Oikawa’s lumped body at the other side of the room. Then he made up his mind and let the guy go. After his body was free, Oikawa’s boyfriend immediately took his jacket on the floor and flew away from the scene, still cursing at Iwaizumi loudly.

The silver-haired guy was still there, frozen as he saw the event. But, after Oikawa’s boyfriend took off, he immediately ran towards his friend’s body.

“Tooru! Tooru, please wake up!” the silver-haired guy supported Oikawa’s head on his lap as he caressed Oikawa’s hair slowly. Iwaizumi still on his anger, finally noticed the other guy’s panic whimper. Now, it’s not only anger but also fears crawled under his skin.

“Let’s go to the hospital, he’ll be okay,” he said, more to himself.

.

.

.

Iwaizumi still there at the hospital when Oikawa finally opened his eyes again for the first time that night. He just done with the administration when Oikawa’s friend opened the door and looked at Iwaizumi with relieved eyes. Oikawa was out for an hour, it’s now 11 pm, the hospital was not as crowded as it was in the day. So, it didn’t need a loud voice to call out for Iwaizumi who walked at the other end of the hall. Iwaizumi then walked over a bit faster to see his neighbor condition. He opened the door, following Oikawa’s friend inside.

“Wh- I-Iwa-chan?” Oikawa’s sparkling eyes widen when their eyes met. Seemed like they’ve talked a bit before the friend decided to inform Iwaizumi because Oikawa was definitely crying. He could tell that Oikawa surprised.

“Hei, Oikawa, you okay?” Iwaizumi walked closer a bit.

“Why you’re here, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa answered as he wiped his swollen eyes and glance at his friend as if he needed to explain everything. The silver-haired guy was only giving him a huge grin. When Oikawa turned his eyes back to Iwaizumi, he gasped as he realized something. “Iwa-chan! Your cheek!”

“I’m fine,” Iwaizumi smiled, then rubbed his barely stinging cheek. “Looks like you okay,” Iwaizumi sat down at an empty seat beside Oikawa’s bed.

“Aw, are you worried?” He said that despite worried on his own eyes. Oikawa should start to be honest to himself, Iwaizumi thought.

“Well, I know it’ll be so much calmer without you, so I’m not complaining,” Iwaizumi shrugged.

“Rude! Very rude Iwa-chan! I’m hurt!” Oikawa pouted. Seeing the boy was okay, Iwaizumi smiled. He felt very relieved more than the relieving feelings every time he’s done with his work.

After talked for a while, the doctor came and told that Oikawa could go home tomorrow. There’s nothing broken or heavily injured, though Oikawa should still rest for at least three days straight. All the guys there sighed in relief, hearing the news.

So, Iwaizumi told Oikawa that he’ll leave so that he could take a rest. Iwaizumi didn’t really catch it, but he was sure there was something on Oikawa’s eyes that irked him to the point that he wanted to hug the boy. He resisted it at the end anyway and then left the room.

.

.

.

“Iwaizumi-san!” a voice stopped Iwaizumi mid-way. He turned his head just to find Oikawa’s silver-haired friend catching him up. Iwaizumi remembered Oikawa mentioned him a few times, but _who was he again?_

“What is it, kid?”

“Umm… It’s nothing. Anyway, I’ve never clearly said my name before. I was so caught up in the event and it was very rude of me. I’m Sugawara Koushi. You can call me Suga. I’ve heard so much of you from Too- ah Oikawa.” Sugawara explained himself clearly. Iwaizumi liked him, he’s polite, and kind of refreshing?

“Oh, yeah. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“Iwaizumi-san, can I take you for few drinks in exchange of my gratitude? I really really thank you for your help tonight,” Iwaizumi knew it’s not really the time for that, but seriously, Sugawara Koushi was really smooth. He’s a bit surprised for the offer, but it’s not a really bad offer anyway.

“How about Oikawa, you called his parents yet?”

“It’s a bit personal to talk about Oikawa’s parents, so I’m gonna leave it at, it’s done,” Sugawara answered calmly and neutral. It was rather a decent answer for someone who couldn’t talk about the topic yet still wanted to inform something to someone in a safe way. Iwaizumi smiled, knew that the kid was a loyal one.

“You don’t have any classes tomorrow?” being a good adult, he indeed concerned about the younger man’s study above all. Because Iwaizumi himself had done his work before his girlfriend came earlier.

“I don’t.” The refreshing boy replied. Iwaizumi sighed as he smiled. It’s still around half to midnight. He still had time for few drinks, he thought.

“Alright, then. There’s a bar down the street, the owner is a friend of mine. It’s okay there, right?” Sugawara nodded and smiled at Iwaizumi which kindly accepted his offer.

They arrived at the mentioned bar after take a few blocks walk by the main road. The neon-like lights were showing their _‘Bro’s Bar and Dining’_ sign at its finest. The bar was as busy as Iwaizumi thought. It’s still full of people chattering and laughs. Iwaizumi and Sugawara entered the bar and picked the bar table to sit.

“Iwaizumi-san, please, you can order whatever you want, it’s all on me,” Sugawara said as he peeled his jacket off and placed it at his lap.

“You sure? I feel like a terrible adult right now, asking youngster to buy me drinks,” he said to lighten their mood. Sugawara chuckled a bit at the comment Iwaizumi threw.

“This whole operation was my idea, Iwaizumi-san. Rest assure,” he said, then ordered a ginger ale for himself and whiskey for Iwaizumi after he asked the older guy.

This was the first time they talked after the earlier event. Iwaizumi gonna admit that he was also caught up with everything happened and almost forgot about Sugawara.

“So, what was going on before I came?” he finally brought up the topic.

“Oikawa was breaking up with him earlier. He asked me to be there and I’m glad I was. I couldn’t imagine if I hadn’t,” Sugawara clenched his knuckles until it turned white.

As if silenced, Iwaizumi felt a lump in his throat he hardly swallowed. He did imagine it, if Sugawara wasn’t there, and he didn’t like it. Iwaizumi realized, he barely knew the boy and Oikawa. He wasn't the type to meddle into someone else’s business anyway. So, this was kinda new to Iwaizumi too. But, no matter how hard he brushed it off, it’s there after all. He worried about his neighbor.

“Hey, it’s not your fault, you know. Don’t blame yourself,” Iwaizumi said.

“Yeah, I know, Iwaizumi-san. Thank you,” Sugawara replied.

They’re both gone quiet after that, drowning in their own thoughts, sipped from their glass once in a while.

“Iwaizumi?” this time, a deep voice called Iwaizumi from behind his shoulders. He turned fast to see who owned the familiar voice.

“Sawamura-san?”

.

.

.

 

 

>>>>> [Bro's Bar and Dining](https://c-lj.gnst.jp/public/article/detail/a/00/00/a0000407/img/en/a0000407_parts_57b653807273f.jpg?20180524100729) Reference!!!! <<<<<<

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you hear about the restaurant on the moon? Great food, no atmosphere.
> 
> Please welcome once again, Sawamura Dadchi.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is originally in Bahasa Indonesia, but then I decided to make the English version too. Hope you enjoy xD


End file.
